


From Behind the Blue

by vitupera



Category: Rita Mae Brown, Rubyfruit Jungle
Genre: Books, Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, Films, Gen, RPF, fake article, fake movie listing, namedropping for authenticity RPF?, well sorta RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitupera/pseuds/vitupera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From Behind the Blue: Thirty Years With Molly Bolt (1973-2013)," as listed in Time Out New York, 7-13 August 2014, p. 102.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Behind the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly short, silly exercise in what I would've liked to read for an epilogue after I finished Rubyfruit Jungle. NOT a real listing in Time Out New York, NOT a real film festival (as much as I would pay $50 however many times over it would take to make it so), not an actual part of Octavia Butler's filmography. Please excuse all my titles.

* * *

 

From Time Out New York, 7-13 August 2014, p. 102

  
  
From Behind the Blue: Thirty Years With Molly Bolt (1973-2013) [$-$$] [Critics choice!]  
  
This week MoMA is launching a two-week retrospective of filmmaker Molly Bolt's work.  Hailed early on as a "vibrant and distinctive voice" by Ebert, Bolt is best known for the 1986 film _A Good Racket_ , about the life and times of a winning con artist as she jumps effortlessly from the underworld to the heights of society and back.  _A Good Racket_ will kick off the festival, followed by _The Story Behind the Illusion_ , the lesbian film classic _Fearless_ , _Waking Up_ , and _Do You Miss the Lights_.  _Waking Up_ (2006) features a starmaking performance by Octavia Spencer, five years before the avalanche of critical acclaim she received for _The Help_.  
  
The final night will begin with the world premiere of Bolt's 1973 NYU senior project, an untitled short film on her mother.  Bolt will give a talk on her career, followed by a Q and A session.  (Tickets are $15 per night, $50 for all four nights.  See moma.org for location and time info.)


End file.
